Doctor From The Star
by 2612SZHunhan
Summary: Sehun,Alien Yang Berupa Manusia bersifat Penolong,Baik Hati,Periang Dan Lucu Mencintai Seorang Luhan,Mahasiswa Kedokteran Yang Sebentar Lagi Lulus Menjadi Dokter Bedah Toraks Bersifat Dingin,Datar,Cuek,Dan,Pendiam.Akankah Mereka Bersatu?#gapinterbikinsummary.Terinspirasi Dari Doctor Stranger Dan My Love From The Starr..Hunhan!GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:

Doctor From The Star

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Genderswitch For Uke

Note:

Terinspirasi Dari Drakor Doctor Stranger Dan My Love From The Star

( Yang Digabungi Jadi Doctor from The star )

Prolog...

At Star (?)

Sebuah Bintang Yang Bersinar Terang Dan Juga Berpenghuni Makhluk Alien Ini ,Kini Telah Megalami Evolusi Di Sekitar Matahari Dengan Jarak Alien Yang Hidup Disanapun Mulai Musnah Karena Tak mampu Menerima Terik Matahari Yang Panasnya Luar Persatu Makhluk Alien Itu Pun Diantara Ribuan Alien Yang Sudah Musnah Kini Tinggalah Satu Alien Dengan Kecerdikannya Dan Kepintarannya Membuat Sebuah Kendaraan Yang Diberi Nama UFO Untuk Meninggalkan Bintang Itu,Dan Mencari Planet Lain Yang Lebih Aman Untuk Ditempatinya.

Ia Pun Mulai Mengelilingi Benda Di Alam Tak Ada Satupun Yang Cocok Dinginlah,Terlalu Panaslah,Terlalu Alien Yang Sangat Manja -_ Pada Akhirnya Alien Itu Pun Menemukan Planet Bumi Yang Menurutnya Sangat Pas Untuk Ditempatinya,Begitu Memasuki Bumi ,Alien Itu Sangat Harus Lebih Berusaha Keras Karena Planet Bumi Memiliki Lapisan Atmosfir (kalo gak Salah ?)yang Dapat Membakarnya,Jika Ia Tak Cepat Cepat MelintasI Lapisan Tersebut.

Alien Itu Menyemangati Dirinya Sendiri.

"JGER,JGERR,JGEER,JGERR,JGEER"Suara Gemuruh Itu Berbunyi Tatkala Ia Melintasi Lapisan Atmosfir Itu Dengan UFO nya.

At Seoul Dinasti Joseon Kuno (?) Earth

Bumi Menjadi Bergemuruh Tanda Sesuatu Yang Buruk Akan Datang

"EOMMA,APA ITU!"

"APAKAH HARI INI AKAN TERJADI KIAMAT ?!"

"LINDUNGI DIRIMU NAK"

"YAKK SUARA APA ITU,MENGGANGU TIDUR KU SAJA"(?)

Akhirnya UFO Yang Dikendarai Alien Tadi Jatuh Tepat Di Permukaan Bumi. Keadaan UFO Yang Dikendarai Alien Itu Pun yang Terbakar Akibat Api Lapisan Dengan Cepat alien ITU pun menghilang Dari UFO nya Dengan Kekuatan Alien nya.

Alien Itu Sangat Terkejut Luar Biasa Saat MengetahuI Bahwa Ternyata Planet Bumi Ini Ternyata Ditempati Oleh Sejenis Makhluk Hidup Yang Ia Ketahui Bernama 'Manusia'.alien ITU senang Bukan Main Setelah Mengetahui Ia Bisa Hidup Dengan Tenang Dengan Banyak Teman Yang Bisa Ia Kenali.

Ia Lalu Menggunakan Lagi Kekuatan Ajaib Nya Untuk Menelaah Tentang Manusia,Bumi,Dan Apa Yang Harus Diketahuinya Saat Di Bumi Ini.

Tepat Saat Ia Berpikir,Tiba-Tiba Pendengaran Tajamnya Menjadi Sangat Meningkat Mendengar Suara Panah Terbang Begitu Saja Di Telinganya Yang Menurutnya Terdengar Seperti Sesuatu Yang Membawa Kearah Kecelakaan.

..Doctor From The Star..

Di **jembatan** Tempat Eksekusi Mati

"BUNUH DIA SECEPATNYA, IA AKAN MENJADI ORANG YANG BERBAHAYA BILA IA DIBIARKAN HIDUP"

"AKU TAK SUDI IA HIDUP DI DUNIA INI"

"DIA ANAK DURHAKA,IA TEGA MEMBUNUH IBUNYA SENDIRI"

"DIA ANAK GILA"

Cemoohan Demi Cemoohan Itu Tertuju Pada Seorang Putri Kerajaan Cantik,Yang Sebenarnya Merupakan orang Yang Sedang Dieksekusi Mati Karena Diketahui Membunuh Ibu nya Gadis Itu Tetap Tersenyum Kecut,Ia Membiarkan Orang Yang Mencemoohinya Ini Akan Terus Tahu Bahwa Orang Orang Ini,Tidak Mengetahui Yang Sebenarnya Menjadi Penyebab Ia Tega Membunuh Ibunya Sendiri.

"SUDAH DIAMM KALIANN, ATAU KALIAN YANG AKAN AKU BUNUH...KALIAN TAHU KALIAN INI YANG MENYEBABKAN EKSEKUSI MATI INI MENJADI LAMA BODOOHH"Ucap Seorang Pengeksekusi Putri Kerajaan Tadi Yang sudah Siap Dengan Panah Tajamnya.

Saat Panah Itu Mulai Melayang ,Tiba Tiba Putri Kerajaan Yang aKan Dieksekusi Mati, hilang Bersama Seorang lelaki Asing.

"HEY KENAPA ORANG GILA ITU HILANG"

"APAKAH GADIS ITU MEPUNYAI MAKHLUK HALUS PRIBADI ?,ITU BENAR BENAR GILAA!"

Lalu si Pengeksekusi Tadi Pun Streess Dan Pingsan Ditempat.

..Doctor From The Star..

"Yakkk Kenapa Kau Menolongku, Kau Gila eoh!"Teriak Putri Tadi Yang Hampir Dieksekusi Mati

"Hey,Aku Kan Hanya Membantumu ! Kenapa Kau Bilang Aku Gila Saat Aku Menolongmu ! Kau Tahu Kau Hampir Mati Tadi"Jawab Lelaki Itu Dengan Pelan,Lembut,Tetapi Terdengar Seperti Menahan Emosinya.

"BIARKAN AKU MATI !,AKU INGIN MATI BERTEMU AYAHKU YANG SUDAH BERADA DI SURGA hikss hikss hikss"Teriak Gadis Itu Namun Diakhiri Dengan Tangisan.

"Maafkan Aku,Memang Apa Salahmu ? Kenapa Kau Hampir dibunuh Oleh orang orang Tadi ?"

Lelaki Itu pun Membawa Gadis Cantik Itu kepelukannya sambil menenangkannya..

"Ibuku Hanya Menikah Untuk Kepentingan Dirinya Sendiri. Sebenarnya ia Hanya Ingin Menguasai Harta Bulan Lalu Ibuku Diam Diam Membunuh Ayahku Dengan Menancapkan Sebuah Benda Tajam Pada Punggung Ayahku Yang Sedang Sakit Orang disini Menganggap Kematian ayahku Adalah Hal Yang Wajar Karena Penyakit Yang Dideritanya,Namun Sebenarnya Bukan Begitu Kan Dalam Setahun Ini Ibuku Membuat Aku MenJadi Budak Yang Tak Mau Diam Saja Akhirnya Mulai Ambil Kesempatan,Di Saat Ibuku Sedang TIDUR Aku Pun Mulai Menancapkan Sebuah Panah Tajam Pada dada Akhirnya,Ibuku pun Itu Aku Dicurigai Oleh Penduduk Sini Untuk Kasus Pembunuhan Akhirnya Aku Pun Dieksekusi Mati Oleh Penduduk hikss hikss"Gadis Itu pun kembali menangis Seusai Menjelaskan semuanya Pada lelaki Itu.

"Kalau Begitu,Sebagai Permintaan Maaf Janji Akan Mengabulkan Semua Yang Kau Inginkan"Ucap Lelaki Itu Dengan Penuh Lembut Dan kasih sayang.

"Baiklah,Aku Hanya Ingin Satu Permintaan!"Gadis ITU Lalu berteriak lantang Seusai tangisnya

"Apa itu?"

"BUNUH AKU. !"

"Baiklah, Jika Itu Yang Kau Mau"lelAki Itu pun mengangguk Ia Membuat Sebuah pistol Dengan Kekuatan nya.

Gadis Itu Menjadi terheran heran.

"Tunggu ! Sebelum Pembunuhan Kau Jelaskan Kepadaku Siapa Sebenarnya Dirimu INI ?!"Lelaki ITU tersentak secara Tiba Tiba.

"Aku Adalah Seorang Alien"...

Mohon Review nya! Yaa

Salam Kenal !


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor From The Star

Chapter 1

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun,etc

Genre :

Romance, Fantasy,Gaje(?)

Warning :

GS,Typo,Gaje,Aneh,Absurd(?)

Note :

Wadduh,maaf ya readerdul kemarin prolog nya pake huruf kapital pas diawal katanya,untung aja kemarin ada yang ngereview gitu,kalo gak,,,gimana ya?

Makasih yah buat yang udah follow n favourite i love you full deh..oh Iya Makasih juga sebanyak banyaknya yang udah review buat kalian i love you full deh#samaAja.

Soal drakor doctor stranger Dan my love from the star mah itu mah cuman teriinspirasi dari nama judulnya Dan sedikit ceritanya aja.

oh ya satu lagi maaf ya update ffnya lama soalnya author nya ujian dulu,jadi harus hiatus dulu selama ujian biar gak ngeganggu...

Untuk chapter ini author usahain untuk lebih bagus dari chapter kemarin deh,semisalnya author punya kesalahan lagi ,kasih tau ya lewat review, maklum author nya masih baru keep review OK!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku adalah seorang alien"lelaki itu pun menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan percaya diri.

'HAHH!?APA! seorang ALIEN?!,pantas saja ia bisa menghilang secepat kilat!'batin gadis itu berteriak,tetapi wajahnya dibuat sebiasa saja.

"Eoh,baiklah aku percaya kau adalah seorang alien,dan maka dari Itu ,AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBENCI ALIEN APAPUN ALASANNYA,BAHKAN SAMPAI AKU DI AKHIRAT KELAK SETELAH AKU MATI!"Gadis itu pun mengangkat dua jari tangannya berdekatan(?) ke atas,seperti orang bersumpah #emangBersumpahKaliYa?

"Terserah saja tapi asal kau tahu ya,semua alien tidak seperti aku,yang menurutmu jahat atau sebagainya,seorang alien juga punya para alien hidup tentram disana karena mereka saling menyayangi dan melindungi satu Sama lagi,,alien juga punya sifat baik hati Dan akan menolong Dan berbaik hati pada semua orang tanpa membeda dari itu jangan berani bersumpah sumpah kau benci alien,atau kau nanti kena petakaanya."Jelas Lelaki alien tersebut.

"Gluuk"Gadis Itu menelan susah payah ludahnya sendiri.

'Dan dari itu jangan berani bersumpah sumpah kau mebenci alien,atau kau nanti kena ,,tidak mungkin!ini pasti cuman omong kosong nya aku kan akan mati dibunuh olehnya.'batin gadis itu berkecamuk.

"Namaku bisa pegang ,lagipula kan aku akan kau jangan banyak bicara,sekarang cepat BUNUH AKU!"Teriak gadis bernama Luhan Itu kepada sang lelaki alien tadi.

"baiklah ,aku ucapkan selamat tinggal... Luhan!"lelaki alien Itu pun menembakkan peluru pistolnya tepat pada bagian dada Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan,gadis ditempat dengan darah yang bercucuran(?) dari bagian dada saja,sebelum jatuh, lelaki alien itu dengan cepat menahan Luhan agar tidak jatuh.

Lalu alien itu membuat sebuah peti mati untuk tempat terakhir selesai memasukkan Luhan kedalam peti mati,lelaki alien itu lalu membuangnya ke sungai yang cukup dekat dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Entahlah,sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, ada perasaan yang berbeda dalam diriku,apakah aku mencintaimu?Ah itu tidak mungkin,karena kau sudah terlanjur menjadi mayat yang dibunuh oleh diriku sendiri,yaap itu juga karena permintaan mu sendiri sih."sesudah berbicara sendiri dengan mayat alien itu pun pergi meninggalkan mayat Dan peti matinya itu disungai.

"Ah sudahlah , jangan pikirkan lagi gadis kau akan memulai kehidupan pertama mu di bumi ini dengan normal"baju lelaki alien itupun yang asalnya baju hitam (kayak baju Do Minjoon di you who came from the star) sekarang berubah menjadi baju khas dinasti joseon kuno.

Lelaki itu sekarang hidup normal di pemukiman yang terdapat banyak menjadi populer seketika karena wajah tampannya dan sifatnya yang baik hati , suka melindungi dan menolong warga warga yang belum mengetahui namanya sendiripun diberi nama oleh warga setempat dengan nama Oh Sehun...

Selain karena sifatnya,Sehun pun dikenal cerdas oleh masyarakat sekitar karena kemampuannya membuat benda benda baru seperti kompor,wajan,minyak,dll. untuk mempermudah kehidupan masyarakat di saja benda benda buatan Sehun itu dibuat oleh kekuatan aliennya sendiri.

Kini zaman dinasti joseon kuno di korea sudah maju Dan berkembang pesat karena kecerdasan Sehun dan juga kerja keras masyarakat disana untuk membuat dinasti joseon berkembang.

Karena kini zaman dinasti kuno di korea sudah maju Dan berkembang pesat,akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat tempat di belahan bumi bagian lainnya yang belum ia tempati untuk dimajukan agar sama seperti kehidupan di zaman dinasti kuno korea.

Setelah zaman dinasti kuno Korea,ia akan mengunjungi daratan dekat kutub utara yang kita ketahui sekarang sebagai benua eropa(?),asal kalian tahu saja,ternyata semua nama negara,benua,samudra,dan tempat tempat di dunia ini ternyata diciptakan oleh seorang alien yang bernama Sehun itu(?)#prokprokprok.

Dari negara Italia di benua eropa,Sehun lalu pindah ke kanada,australia, jerman,jepang,arab,brazil,greenland,kutub utara dan kutub selatan(?),INDONESIA#ciee,dan lain mulai hidup berpindah pindah/nomaden/namun dalam kurun waktu yang lama seperti 40-70 tahun sekali.

Dari pekerjaan pun sama, ia pernah menjadi CEO Dari perusahaan yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri dengan kekuatan alien nya (tetapi tak ada satupun orang yang tahu mengenai ini,cuman Sehun,author, Dan Tuhan aja yang tau) ,menjadi koki,selebritis (tapi selebritis zaman dulu alias jadu

) ,pemadam kebakaran,pilot,jendral,pelajar(sudah ratusan kali),Pengacara,Psikolog,Dll.

Dan sekarang hiduplah Seorang Alien berbentuk manusia bernama Oh Sehun di tahun 2015 ,dimana semua orang telah bisa mengelola benda benda dulu ciptaan Sehun sendiri menjadi saja handphone,TV,laptop,dll,yang dulu belum seberapa canggihya sekarang menjadi sangat maju dan berkembang pesat.

Dan di tahun 2015 ini Sehun tengah menghadapi ujian skripsi kuliahnya(sebenarnya Sehun sudah ratusan Kali bersekolah di banyak tempat)untuk lulus d3(?) Di Harvard University# setelah lulus d3 di Harvard University, Sehun akan pindah ke universitas di Korea selatan untuk masuk s1 kedokteran.(selama berganti ganti profesi,Sehun belum pernah menjadi dokter sekali pun,walaupun sebenarnya dokter sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu).

Jujur saja sebenarnya Sehun sendiri sangat merindukan koreanya yang merupakan tempat pertama ia mendarat di bumi,maka dari itu sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Yonsei University,Salah satu universitas terbaik dan tertua di ini pun merupakan Salah satu univeritas yang sehun buat sendiri dengan kekuatan aliennya.

Selama beberapa bulan lamanya menunggu kelulusan,akhirnya Sehun bisa lulus(tentu saja)dengan nilai yang upacara kelulusan selesai ,sekarang sehun akan melakukan penerbangan dari Amerika ke Korea.

sesudahnya sampai di bandara Incheon, sehun lalu bergegas pergi apartemen mewah sewaanya (yang dibuat olehnya sendiri pastinya).

Keesokan Harinya...

"besok aku akan melakukan tes ujian penerimaan siswa baru pindahan di Yonsei university,Ah tidak usah repot repot belajar,toh pasti sekali aku akan lulus,orang Aku ini seorang manusia alien yang jeniusnya luar biasa!"Ucap sehun penuh percaya diri saat sedang berbaring di kamarnya sendiri.

"Ah,,lelah sekali,setelah melakukan penerbangan tadi,rasanya aku jadi ingin tidur saja"Ujar sehun dengan mata yang sayu lalu mulai memasuki alam mimpinya..

At Yonsei University

"Kriing Kriing Kriing", bel masuk mulai berbunyi,siswa siswi sekolah tersebut pun mulai berlarian masuk kedalam kelasnya masing masing,terkecuali dengan mahasiswa tampan dan baru ^Sehun^ universitas ini,yang kini sedang memasuki ruangan guru.

"Tok tok tok"suara ketukan pintu di ruangan guru yang nyaring.

"Ne,masuklah"teriak seorang dosen wanita didalam ruang tersebut.

"Annyeong Songsaenim"lalu Sehun masuk dengan sopan sambil membungkuk(?) ke dosen barunya ini.

"Ohh,jadi ini ya siswa barunya,waah tampan sekali,aku jadi yakin jika kau mengunjungi kantin sekolah saat istirahat siang nanti,kau akan langsung dijiluki pangeran sekolah"senyum dosen itu pun melebar selebar lebarnya,setelah melihat murid barunya yang ternyata tampan rupawan punya.

"Ah,gomawo saem ah"sekarang sehun menjadi canggung karena pujian dosen barunya ini.'Ah ini sudah jadi yang keseribu kali Aku dengar dimana mana'batin Sehun.

"Oh,ya sebelum kau mengikuti tes,kau harus diinterview oleh ibu,oke!"

"Siap saem!"Sehun Dan dosen barunya itu pun lalu pergi ke meja dosennya tersebut.

"Baiklah,nama lengkapmu siapa?"

"Oh Sehun,saem"

"Jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil?"

"Kedokteran, saem!"

"Sekolah asalmu?"

"Harvard University, saem"#ciee

"Nama ibumu dan bapakmu beserta pekerjaannya?"

Sehun mulai berpikir sesaat saat akan menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya sulit tersebut.

"Eumm,David Ronson(?) Dan oh joomi(?),saem#ngasal,mereka bekerja menjadi ... menjadi...menjadi oh itu saem, menjadi pengusaha"jawab Sehun yang pastinya asal asalan,toh ia kan alien yang terbuat Dari gas di tata surya#ngasallagi, jadi ga punya ayah dan gak punya ibu.

"Ohhh,jadi kamu belasteran Korea luar negeri ya?oke oke apa tujuanmu pindah kuliah Dari Harvard University yang segitu bagus Dan terkenalnya, ke Yonsei University?"

"Karena...eum..eum..k-karena ayah dan ibu saya pindah kerja kedekat daerah sini, itu tujuannya,eumm,selain itu sekolah ini pun sama bagusnya menurut Saya dengan Harvard University, saem"

"yasudah,kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut tes dulu dimeja paling akan kusiapkan lembar pertanyaan Dan lembar untuk jawabannya,kamu hanya akan menyiapkan alat alat tulis saja untuk mengisi"jelas dosen yang tadi menginterview nya.

"Ne,Saem!"sehun pun berjalan ke arah meja yang paling ujung untuk menjalankan tes nya.(perasaan si Sehun dari tadi ngomong saem mulu deh -_-).

Beberapa jam kemudian /lama amat/

Sesaat setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya,Sehun kini menunggu hasil tes ujian sambil bermain smartphone nya,tiba tiba..."SEHUNN..OH..SEHUNN!"teriak dosen tadi pun memanggil namanya

"Ne,Saem!"Sehun lalu lari terbirit birit(?)kearah dosen tersebut.

"KAU SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA SEHUN AH,KAU LULUS TES UJIAN DENGAN NILAI SEMPURNA!SELAIN KAU TAMPAN KAU JUGA PUNYA KECERDASAN YANG LUAR BIASA!IBU JADI NGEFANS SAMA KAMU HUNN!"Teriak dose itu sakratis dengan suara 8 oktafnya.

"Ne, ,atas pujiannnya saem,tapi saem tidak usah berteriak teriak,nanti saem bisa mengganggu konsentrasi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini,saem!"Ucap Sehun lembut tapi penuh penekanan kepada dosen nya ini.

"Maafkan ibu Hun,ibu sangat bangga sekali padamu hun!,Eumm,jadi mulai dari besok kau bisa bersekolah disini ya HUNNN!"

"Ne,Saem kalau begitu,Aku pulang dulu ya !"

Pamit Sehun pada dosennya

"Ne,Hun selamat berjumpa Besok murid tampanku!"Dosen Itu pun lalu melayangkan ciuman udaranya untuk Sehun.

"Aishh,Dosen Gila!"bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan Harinya...

Sehun berlari tergesa gesa ke kelas Baru di universitas barunya itu(segala Baru deh).

"Tokkk Tokkk Tokkk..."bunyi suara pintu yang diketukkan Sehun untuk masuk kelasnya.

"Nee!"jawab seorang dosen didalam kelas tersebut.

Dosen itu pun lalu membuka pintu kelas dan seketika wajah Dosen itu pun menjadi senang ketika melihat seseorang yang telah mengetuk Pintu tersebut tadi.

Sedangkan,Sehun sangat kaget sekali,ternyata dosen kemarin yang menginterview nya ,merupakan dosen pengajar di kelas barunya.

"Oh iya anak anak,ibu lupa,sekarang kita kedapatan murid baru tampan pindahan dari Harvard University!"Ucap dosen itu kegirangan yang membuat muridnya jadi Sama girangnya dengan dosen mereka sendiri,setelah mendengar Kata 'tampan',sementara sehun masih setia(?) menunggu di luar kelas.

"Sehunn,kemari nak,perkenalkan dirimu!"perintah sang dosen yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Ne,Saem!"jawab Sehun tegas,yang membuat murid murid yang ada di dalam kelas makin penasaran akan murid baru itu.

Begitu Sehun masuk kedalam kelas barunya,alangkah terkejutnya murid murid didalam kelas tersebut...

Para murid murid perempuan disana langsung terlihat seperti melihat seorang pangeran berkuda putih dengan cahaya terang yang menerangi hati sang murid murid perempuan dikelasnya#hadeuh.

"YA TUHAN TAMPAN SEKALI"

"AKU TIDAK KUAT MELIHAT WAJAH TAMPAN NYA"

"SEPERTINYA AKU AKAN PINGSAN"

begitulah mungkin celotehan dari beberapa siswi dikelas Dari seluruhnya yang kedengaran author(?).

"Annyeong Haseyo!Namaku Oh bisa memanggil Aku dengan adalah murid pindahan Dari Harvard University. mohon bantuannya kawan kawan!"jelas Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas dengan ramah.

"AAAAHHH,,,OH SEHUN , AKU PADAMUUU!"

"SEHUNN AH I LOVE YOU FULLL"

"AKU AKAN MEMANGGILMU SEHUNNIE SEHUN AH"

"SEHUN MAUKAH KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGUKU?"

"SEHUN AKU NGEFANS SAMA KAMU HUNN!"

Dan masih banyak lagi celotehan tentang sehun Dari siswi di kelas Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

'Ini sudah biasa aku dengar..'batin Sehun malas.

Saat Sehun melihat ke seluruh teman di kelas barunya ini,tiba tiba ia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat jauh berbeda dari siswi yang lainnya,gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meneriakkan namanya, wajahnya yang cantik namun dingin ,datar,Dan jutek terlihat sangat mirip sekali dengan seorang gadis yang pernah ia tolongi saat eksekusi mati di 600 tahun yang lalu(yang sebenarnya ia sudah lupakan)..

Dengan refleks Sehun pun berteriak dengan lantang,yang membuat siswi siswi disana menjadi terdiam.

"L-LUHANN!?"

TBC

hadeuh naggung banget nih tbcnya ya?!


End file.
